Romeo&Juliet
by emilysingsomethingsweet
Summary: What if everything you knew was turned upside down? DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

Dremione!

**disclamer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any charcters, etc. affiliated with it._

* * *

The four noble truths of buddism basically state that life is suffering. When you want something that you cant have, you suffer and the only way to stop the suffering is to stop wanting whatever you want.  
But it wasnt that easy for Draco Malfoy when it came to Hermione Granger.  
The only child and heir to the Malfoy name had never been told no. Until now. There are a few things nobody knows about him. Nobody knows that hes not really the hardass he makes himself out to be.  
Draco Malfoy was more of the artisitc type. He got his feelings out by writing because there was no one he could talk to. Not Crabb. Not Goyle. Not even his mother. He locked up his work in a magic sealed safe and never wrote when even the house elves were awake. He couldnt let anyone know he wrote. It would be the end of him. But God forbid they _read_ any of it...  
He shuttered at the thought. His fathers ideas of creativity and expression involved killing people. His father would probably beat him if he every found any of his work. He'd probably disown him if he read any of it.  
Oh, the beatings he would recieve.  
Thats exactly what he got when his father found a particularly lovely story about him and a Griffindor mudblood. White rage filled Lucius's usually stone face when he read it.  
How _dare_ his son even write the mudblood's name!  
He'll have to be sure the only girl Draco even thought about was Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione Granger always knew you were supposed to tell your best friends everything. But when your best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, there are just some things you _cant_ tell them. Like the fact that she thought that Draco Malfoy was the most gorgeous human being she'd ever seen. Yes, that something you _definatly_ dont tell them. Everytime someone spoke badly about Malfoy, Hermione wanted to stamp her foot and screech "Draco Malfoy is not a bad person!" And she was right. Draco wasnt a bad person, just raised by bad people. If it wasnt for that, he'd probably turn out like a Weasley; loving and caring as can be.  
But some people arent that lucky.  
Though it seemed that Draco had everything, he lacked love. While other children were taught to be kind and accept everyone, Draco was rewarded for his bad behavior and taught to only accept the purebloods like himself. There was no room for muggleborns, half-breeds, or blood traitors in the life of a Malfoy.

"If I hear that you meerly look at the mudblood, you'll be out before you can say Knockturn Alley." Lucius made like he was hugging his son. Draco went paler than ever. Narcissa Malfoy then gently hugged her son and saw him off to the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 3/4.  
Draco watched his mother dissapear. How could he do this to her? He had to stay away from Hermione. But How?  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson sqeeked.  
_'Oh bloody hell.'_ Draco thought.  
"Come sit with us!" She dragged him into a cramped compartment filled with children of deatheaters, each with an arrogant look on their face and adorned in the best quility robes.  
All attention turned to the blonde boy as he took a seat between Graham Pritchard and Pansy.  
"How was your summer, Draco?" Daphne Greengrass asked.  
"Good, spent most of it in Bulgaria. I trained with Viktor Crum." Draco paused. Ah, the sweet sound of envy. It fueled him.

"Hermione's oddly quiet." Harry Potter whispered into Ron Weasley's ear. Ron shrugged. There was something on Hermione's mind that she truely wanted to share with Harry and Ron, but just couldnt. Sh was thinking about Malfoy.  
"Im going to find Ginny." Hermione quietly got up and excited the compartment.

* * *

So that was my first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna go find the sweets cart." Draco couldn't stand the chatter of the Slytherins anymore. He needed some fresh air.  
And to see Hermione.  
The sun was starting to set as the Hogwarts Express chugged deeper into The heart of Britain. Draco skimmed the passing country side as he sauntered about the train. He glanced back to the front to see himself almost bump into Hermione.  
"Sorry..." they muttered in unison. They both tried to step to the opposite side so they could go by, but ended up going to the same side.  
Hermione blushed. Draco smiled.  
Hermione wasn't really looking for Ginny and Draco wasn't really looking for the sweets cart. They both wanted to see each other.  
"Find it yet, Draco?" Crabb came up behind Draco. Draco panicked.  
"No, this useless mudblood is in my way!" Draco quickly said, giving Hermione an apologetic look. Hermione, being the bright witch she is, caught on and made steamingly angry face and trudged off. She heard Crabb and Draco laugh behind her.

Hermione usually sat facing away from the Slytherin table, as not to see them teasing her or her friends, but this time, she sat facing the people she couldn't stand. Her eyes scanned for Draco.  
"_Herrrmioooneee!"_ Ron waved his hand in front of her face.  
'What?" She snapped back to attention.  
"You okay, 'Ermione? You 'eemed distracted." Harry asked through a mouthful of food. He always over ate at the stat-of-the-term feast.  
"I'm just thinking about the new term, is all." Hermione spat a spectacular lie.  
And they all believed her.  
Except Ginny.  
She knew better. There was something Hermione didn't want them to know and Ginnny Weasley was determined to find out.  
Hermione's eyes continued to search for Draco. Where could he be? As if he heard her question, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and took a seat at his house table.  
_'Odd.'_ she though. She could have sworn she'd seen him get off the train.  
_'whatever'_she dismissed it. Slytherins were always up to no good.

Draco looked across at the Griffindor table. His steel, snake like eyes stared straight into Hermione's warm brown eyes.  
Draco smiled. Hermione blushed.  
"Are you _blushing?!_" Ron sounded amused.  
"No! I'm just sitting too close to the fire!" Hermione objected. If anyone knew about this, she'd have no friends left. Good thing it wouldn't get any farther than blushing and smiling.

Poor, naive Hermione.

Start-of-the-term was always Draco's favorite time of the year. He got to brag about what he did over the summer, there were new first years to intimidate, and he was back on top. He sensed this year would be better, being prefect and all.

Draco bounced down on his bed. He missed that hogwarts four-poster bed. He missed being away from his parents. He missed...Hermione.

_A few weeks into the term_

Hermione laid in her four poster bed, closed away from the rest of the world. Here, she could think. But the only thing she wanted to do was punish herself. She knew she was falling for Draco.  
Yes, Draco Malfoy, the exact blonde haired snob she had previously called a "foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach".  
There had to be some kid of spell or potion that reversed this. Like an anti-love potion.  
Hermione whipped out of bed and snuck out of the girls dormitory and into the boys. She crept up to Harry's bed and rummaged through his trunk until she found his invisibility cloak. She threw it around herself and shut Harry's trunk, leaving the dormitory with haste. She flew down to the library and into the restricted section. She couldn't believe she was doing this, especially now that she was _prefect_.  
Hermione searched for an hour, maybe two, but couldn't find a thing on love. She even checked the regular section. Nothing.  
Maybe love was something not even wizards could master.


End file.
